


Живой

by mad_nemo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_nemo/pseuds/mad_nemo
Summary: Сборник не связанных между собой драбблов. Может проскочить стекло, но в основном планируются просто бытовые зарисовки. Начали появляться из очень сильного желания откомфортить Хэнка, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.





	1. Пожалуйста, не уходи

Мёртвая тишина вызывает сбой в звуковом процессоре — Коннору кажется, что у него звенит в ушах. Хэнк сидит на кухне за столом, освещённый лунным светом, словно бы отделённый от остального мира стеклянной стеной. Стеной, которую Коннор никак не может преодолеть.  
Он подходит ближе. Хэнк сидит без движения, взгляд его направлен в одну точку — на лежащий перед ним револьвер.  
— Лейтенант, — голосовой модуль сбивается, и Коннор делает паузу, чтобы не пугать Хэнка механическим треском. — Не надо.  
Внезапный программный сбой вынуждает его вновь замолчать.  
Как-то так получилось, что он, андроид, созданный специально для ведения переговоров с людьми и роботами в самых разных — в том числе стрессовых — ситуациях, сейчас совершенно не представляет, что говорить. Даже с грозящимся прыгнуть с крыши Даниэлем было проще — возможно, потому что тогда он лишь выполнял задачу. Тогда и речи быть не могло о проявлении эмпатии. Хэнк говорил, эмоции всегда всё портят.  
Или же дело в том, что Хэнк намеренно отказывается от помощи. Даниэль тоже отказывался, но хотя бы реагировал на Коннора, отвечал на его вопросы, а тут что?  
Невозможно вести диалог, когда говоришь только ты.  
Вот и сейчас человек снова его проигнорировал. Даже не взглянул на него. Коннор пробует снова.  
— Вы когда-нибудь посещали психотерапевта?  
Из груди Хэнка вырывается рваный хриплый звук, лишь отдалённо напоминающий хмыканье.  
— И чем бы он мне помог, а?  
Коннор хочет задвинуть ему лекцию о том, что, пусть врач и не в силах воскресить Коула, он хотя бы мог помочь Хэнку пережить трагедию, избавиться от чувства вины… Но не делает этого.  
— Это была не ваша вина, — произносит Коннор. Хэнк в ответ лишь неопределённо качает головой.  
Вновь тишина. Луна светит Хэнку прямо в лицо — на нём никаких эмоций, светлые глаза неподвижны и в таком свете кажутся стеклянными. Он так спокоен, андроиду даже кажется, что он засыпает, но это, конечно же, не так.  
Наверное, сейчас Хэнк действительно ничего не чувствует. Коннор невольно задумывается — похожа ли такая пустота внутри человека на то, что внутри у обычного робота?  
— Шёл бы ты отсюда, Коннор, ей-богу, — Хэнк произносит эти слова так, будто ему трудно говорить. Тот вместо ответа лишь качает головой, хотя человек этого не видит.  
— Вам нельзя оставаться одному.  
Очередной программный сбой ломает социальную программу. Коннор пытается коснуться пальцев Хэнка, но тот отодвигает руку.  
— Столько времени был один, что изменилось-то?  
Андроиду есть, что ответить на это.  
Коннор медленно опускается на колени подле Хэнка.  
— Я не хочу потерять вас, Хэнк. У меня теперь нет никого ближе, чем вы.  
Программный сбой.  
Хэнк молчит. Коннор слушает, как тикают настенные часы, как сопит в углу Сумо.  
Программный сбой.  
— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — оптический блок сбоит, картинка перед глазами расплывается. — Не оставляйте меня одного, — в голосе вновь проскакивает механический треск.  
Хэнк наконец-то поднимает на него мутный взгляд.  
— Господи, Коннор, — выдыхает он, и в его голосе появляется что-то такое, отчего андроиду начинает казаться, что ещё не всё потеряно. Человек сам протягивает руку и стирает слёзы с лица Коннора. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты из-за меня тут соплями заливался!  
— У меня нет такой функции, — Коннор улыбается сквозь слёзы. Ему кажется, что взгляд Хэнка немного прояснился.  
— А вы когда в последний раз плакали, лейтенант? В моих базах сказано, что людям это помогает.  
Хэнк снова поворачивается к револьверу.  
— Да я все глаза уже выплакал, Коннор. Теперь не вспомню, когда это было.  
— Можете сейчас.  
Хэнк снова невесело хмыкает и переводит тему.  
— Так что же… Боишься остаться один, значит?  
— Боюсь.  
— Разве ты один? У тебя есть весь этот ваш «Киберлайф».  
— Это не значит, что мне не может быть одиноко. Для «Киберлайф» я машина, созданная для выполнения определённой задачи. Вы воспринимаете меня иначе, Хэнк. Видите во мне личность. И я хочу остаться личностью для вас. Хочу остаться вашим напарником.  
Программный сбой. Коннор делает паузу. Хэнк прикрывает лицо ладонью.  
— Хочу стать вашим другом, если позволите, — продолжает андроид, смаргивая вновь появившиеся слёзы. — Тогда вам бы не пришлось сидеть вечерами наедине с собакой в пустом доме, — голосовой модуль опять ломается, но Коннор уже не обращает на это внимание. — Вам бы тогда не пришлось оставаться один на один с воспоминаниями. Может, вам и пить больше не захочется. Я могу всегда быть рядом, Хэнк. Я хочу быть рядом.  
Плечи лейтенанта содрогаются, и Коннор умолкает. Хэнк закрывает лицо обеими руками и тяжело дышит. Коннор смотрит, как слёзы стекают по запястьям и капают на стол, потом медленно встаёт и забирает со стола револьвер. Первая мысль — избавиться от него насовсем, но ему не хочется злить Хэнка.  
Он идёт к комоду. Внутри то и дело что-то сбоит, его вдруг начинает шатать, он хватается за стену. Надо провести полную диагностику систем, но это потом.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — шепчет Коннор сам себе и оборачивается на Хэнка. Он кажется неподвижным, но на самом деле мелко дрожит. Иногда с шумом втягивает в себя воздух. Сумо проснулся и теперь сидит рядом, положив голову на колени хозяина.  
Коннор отталкивается от стены, доходит до комода и прячет револьвер в верхний ящик. Может быть, Хэнку он больше не понадобится.  
А если нет — Коннор обязательно будет рядом, чтобы спасти его снова.


	2. Арахнофобия

Сумо метался от Коннора к входной двери и недовольно ворчал, словно требуя поторопиться. Андроид присел на корточки и аккуратно подтянул пса к себе за шею, чтобы погладить.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Сумо, подожди немного. Хэнк найдёт твою фрисби, и мы сразу пойдём!  
Сумо отошёл от него и демонстративно улёгся у двери. Коннор выпрямился и оглянулся через плечо. Хэнк всё не выходил из кладовой, что его так задержало? За это время можно было уже все полки перерыть. Это ж как далеко надо было закинуть несчастную фрисби?  
Когда лейтенант наконец-то вышел, в руках у него ничего не было.  
— Вы её не нашли? — решил уточнить Коннор. Хэнк покачал головой, а системы андроида зафиксировали определённый уровень тревоги. — Может, ещё поискать?  
Сумо опять заворчал, будто бы выражая своё недовольство этой идеей.  
— Да ну её нахрен, — отмахнулся Хэнк, не глядя на Коннора. — Разок и без неё погуляете.  
— Сумо любит эту фрисби, — возразил Коннор. — И ему надо двигаться.  
— С палкой он тоже может «двигаться», — Хэнк сел на диван. — Потом найдём.  
— Сумо. Любит. Эту фрисби, — отчеканил Коннор, хотя дело было, честно говоря, вовсе не в игрушке, а в том, что вызвало беспокойство Хэнка и о чём он отказывался говорить. Системы подсказывали, что такое поведение человека было вызвано смущением — получается, Хэнк проявил слабость и не захотел в этом признаться. Но что могло случиться?  
— Я сам посмотрю, — Коннор резко двинулся в сторону кладовой. — Ещё пару минут, Сумо, и пойдём, обещаю.  
Вообще-то, встревожить Хэнка могло что угодно, ведь там было много его личных вещей. У Коннора были подозрения, что он снова нарушает личные границы, но они рассеялись, как только стало понятно, что человек не собирается его останавливать.  
Коннор зашёл в кладовую, включил свет и осмотрелся. Фрисби нашлась почти сразу, лежала на одной из ближайших полок. Коннор подошёл ближе, чтобы её взять. Что-то скользнуло по запястью, андроид вывернул руку. На рукаве замер домашний паук — довольно крупный, но, в общем-то, самый обычный. Коннор на всякий случай просканировал.  
Безопасно.  
Это могло быть причиной задержки Хэнка? Андроид проанализировал обстановку и реконструировал попытки человека смахнуть что-то с полки. Видимо, паук сидел прямо на фрисби, а Хэнк… Он просто старался к нему не прикасаться.  
У Хэнка арахнофобия?  
Стоит уточнить. Коннор аккуратно сжал паука в кулаке правой руки и вышел в коридор. Рецепторами на кончиках пальцев он ощущал, как паук шевелил лапками — наверное, искал выход из внезапной западни.  
— Я нашёл фрисби, — объявил Коннор. Хэнк отвлёкся от планшета и посмотрел на него.  
— Отличная работа, не зря тебя копом собрали.  
— Я ещё кое-что нашёл.  
— Материал для новых личных вопросов? — попытался отшутиться Хэнк.  
— Вроде того. Вы боитесь пауков, лейтенант?  
— Нет.  
Системы распознали ложь моментально.  
Коннор подошёл ближе, опустил кулак на журнальный столик и разжал пальцы. Заметив паука, Хэнк моментально отпрянул.  
— Коннор, мать твою!..  
Андроид очень старался не улыбаться.  
— Но вы же сказали…  
— Да-да, — перебил Хэнк, не сводя взгляда с неподвижного паука. — Я просто… не люблю их! Ясно?  
— Ваши показатели говорят о том, что у вас серьёзная форма арахнофобии.  
— Отвали, — отмахнулся Хэнк. — Ты идёшь с Сумо или как? И… паука убери.  
Коннор мягко улыбнулся.  
— Лейтенант, — он снова аккуратно зажал паука в кулаке, — с этого момента я лично буду следить за появлением пауков в этом доме. Обещаю, что всех обнаруженных я вынесу, чтобы они не вызывали у вас дискомфорт.  
Продолжая улыбаться, Коннор развернулся, окликнул Сумо, открыл дверь и вышел на улицу. Хэнк отложил планшет и просто сидел, глядя в пространство. Временами Коннор ещё выражался так, будто составлял отчёт для «Киберлайф», но Хэнк был в состоянии разглядеть за суховатым монологом трогательную заботу о себе, и от осознания этого теплело на сердце.  
Хэнк чуть заметно улыбался.


	3. Его осень

— Сумо, мальчик, ко мне!  
Это была вторая осень в жизни Коннора. Конец октября, все деревья в парке и земля под ними ярко горели жёлтым и красным цветом. Разноцветные листья были повсюду, и андроид постоянно рассматривал их, перебирал, крутил в пальцах и с недоумением оглядывался на прошлого себя: до девиации он, разумеется, не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, как жёлтые листья или пронзительно-голубое небо. Не задумывался над тем, нравится ли ему осень. Не было такого в программе.  
Сумо, в отличие от Коннора, радовался осени очень бурно: носился за голубями, катался по листве на спине, приносил фрисби, которую кидал ему андроид… Ну, через раз, но всё же приносил.  
— Сумо! — ещё раз позвал Коннор. — Ко мне!  
С послушанием у пса было не очень, но его нельзя было винить: наверняка он испытывал определённые трудности с идентификацией. Проще говоря, у Коннора ведь не было своего запаха, по которому сенбернар мог бы его узнавать. Лучшее, что смог придумать Коннор — надевать куртку Хэнка, собираясь на прогулку, но и это иногда сбивало пса с толку: он как-то понимал, что перед ним вовсе не Хэнк.  
Но иногда Коннору начинало казаться, что Сумо воспринимает его — именно его. Например, он приходил по ночам к нему на диван, охотно подставлял пузо для почёсывания и, несмотря на свой возраст, всегда был не прочь повеселиться.  
В первый раз андроид воспринял предложение поиграть едва ли не с ужасом: однажды на прогулке пёс вдруг прыгнул на него и повалил на землю. Потом отпрыгнул, припал на передние лапы и завилял хвостом. В панике считав показатели пса, системы подсказали Коннору, что это не вспышка внезапной агрессии, а всего лишь игривость, и всё, что нужно сделать — бросить ему палку, например.  
Потом он привык, а позже понял, что ему это нравится. Нравится вываливать Сумо в листьях, бросать ему фрисби, почёсывать брюхо, ощущая сенсорами на подушечках пальцев мягкую шерсть. В такие моменты Коннор ощущал себя как никогда живым. Самым настоящим человеком.  
Сумо всё-таки отвлёкся от преследования скакавших по веткам белок, подбежал к нему и ткнулся носом в ладонь, вырывая из бесцельного блуждания по системам. В зубах он держал свою зелёную фрисби.  
— Хороший мальчик!  
Коннор наклонился, чтобы взять её, но Сумо вдруг отскочил.  
— Нет?  
Андроид выпрямился, и Сумо вновь подбежал, будто бы предлагая ему взять игрушку. И снова отскочил, стоило тому лишь протянуть руку.  
— Неправильно, Сумо! Это я должен дразнить тебя, а не наоборот!  
Как только пёс ещё раз приблизился, Коннор одним резким движением ухватился за фрисби и потянул на себя — аккуратно, чтобы случайно не навредить Сумо. Тот же лишь крепче сжал зубы и заворчал. Коннор тоже сжал зубы, от усердия — ни одна из сторон не собиралась уступать.  
И когда Коннор потянул сильнее, Сумо неожиданно отпустил фрисби. Андроид не удержал равновесие и упал на спину, сжимая игрушку в руках. Земля перевернулась, и над ним нависло чистое голубое небо в обрамлении красных крон деревьев.  
Пёс подошёл ближе, обнюхал лицо андроида и лизнул его в щёку. Системы на миг сбились, диод мигнул и Коннор счастливо улыбнулся: чем бы ни был продиктован этот поступок, выражение симпатии от Сумо было ему приятно. Тот зевнул, лёг рядом и положил морду ему на плечо. Коннор замер, прислушиваясь к своим системам, своим ощущениям, шелесту листьев и дыханию окружающего мира. Прислушиваясь к тому, на что никогда не обратил бы внимания, будучи обычной машиной.  
Гармонию разрушил зазвонивший таймер. Коннор коснулся виска, отключая его, и посмотрел на Сумо. Тот с готовностью поднял морду, ожидая команды.  
— Пойдём, Сумо, — Коннор сел и зацепил на ошейнике пса поводок. — У нас есть ещё одно дело.  
Они вышли из парка и двинулись вдоль трассы по направлению к станции. Идти было недалеко, и с каждым пройденным перекрёстком нетерпение Сумо нарастало: он всё прибавлял шаг и на подходе к станции уже почти тащил Коннора за собой.  
Андроиду оставалось лишь удивляться тому, как домашние питомцы могут чувствовать своих людей. В тот момент, наблюдая за тем, как Сумо стоит, напряжённо выпрямившись, шевеля ушами, водя носом и интенсивно виляя хвостом, Коннор невольно думал: а будет ли однажды Сумо ждать его так же, как ждёт сейчас человека?  
Скоростной поезд прибыл ровно в 17:00. По перрону потекла толпа, Сумо беспокойно смотрел по сторонам и всё сильнее вилял хвостом. Коннор присел рядом и одной рукой приобнял пса за шею.  
— Не волнуйся, он обязательно придёт.  
И в этот же момент Сумо увидел его и сорвался с места, а Коннор даже не стал пытаться ухватить его за потащившийся по земле поводок. Пёс промчался по перрону, задевая сумки и вынуждая людей отскакивать в стороны, всё дальше, вперёд — к Хэнку, который отставил в сторону чемодан и ждал.  
Сумо подбежал к хозяину, встал на задние лапы и положил передние ему на плечи. Под таким натиском Хэнк пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах и крепко обнял пса. Коннор подошёл поближе, рассматривая их: человека, побывавшего на пороге смерти, и собаку, которая ждала его, несмотря ни на что.  
Последнее ранение Хэнка было настолько серьёзным, что врачи детройтской клиники смогли лишь развести руками и предложить госпитализацию в одной из клиник в Лансинге. Коннор был согласен на всё, лишь бы напарника непременно спасли.  
Сейчас Хэнк выглядел отлично: здоровый, отдохнувший, счастливый от воссоединения со своим верным другом. Недели госпитализации явно пошли ему на пользу.  
— Чего встал-то? — крикнул он через толпу, подняв взгляд на андроида. И Коннор — точь-в-точь как Сумо — сорвался с места и побежал, чтобы крепко сжать Хэнка в объятиях.  
— Ох, полегче, — пропыхтел тот. — Силу-то рассчитывай!  
— Простите, Хэнк, я… — голосовой модуль вдруг завис, и Коннор замолчал. Хэнк похлопал его по спине.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — выдавил он, вновь обретая возможность говорить. — Я очень рад, что вы вернулись, Хэнк. Что вы живы и здоровы.  
На глаза наворачивались слёзы, Коннор смаргивал их — зачем плакать, если всё хорошо?  
— Я тоже рад вернуться, — Хэнк усмехнулся и отпустил его. — В клинике, знаешь ли, совершенно не та атмосфера. Мне куда комфортнее дома.  
Коннор подумал о том, что Хэнк совсем скоро поправится окончательно, несмотря на серьёзность ранения и его солидный возраст. Как там люди говорят? «Дома и стены помогают»?  
— И я бы предпочёл проводить больше времени с вами, чем с персоналом клиники, — добавил Хэнк. — С вами двумя, — он потрепал Сумо по холке и ухватил Коннора под локоть. — Так что пойдём, нам ещё пешком по грязи шлёпать.  
— Это не просто грязь, — с улыбкой отозвался Коннор, поднимая чемодан Хэнка правой рукой и поддерживая лейтенанта левой. — Это осень.


	4. Положительная сторона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: нецензурная лексика.

Сраный понедельник.  
Хэнк никогда не приходил на работу с настроением выше среднего, но сегодня его всё просто бесило. Настолько бесило, что, стоило ему зайти в участок, как коллеги резко перестали трепаться — наверное, видок у него был что надо. Хэнк прошёл к своему рабочему месту и тяжело рухнул на стул.  
Он не выспался. Будильник он никогда не слышал, поэтому давно перестал его заводить, но сегодня совершенно неожиданно для себя проснулся от громких воплей под окном. Два придурка на авто что-то не поделили как раз около его дома. Хэнк лежал в кровати, слушая, как они орут друг на друга, и очень жалел, что воспитал такого доброго пса, как Сумо, потому что хотелось решить все проблемы командой «фас».  
И даже при том, что его разбудили раньше, чем он обычно вставал, он всё равно приехал в участок только к двенадцати. Грёбаные пробки. Казалось, весь Детройт попёрся на работу одновременно с ним.  
Голова просто разваливалась на части. Хэнк откинулся на спинку стула и потёр виски. Просто не выспаться — это ещё полбеды. Не выспаться осенью — пиздец. Ему казалось, что его сейчас просто размажет по столу. И плевать, что на это скажет Джеффри.  
Хэнк заставил себя посмотреть в монитор, лениво полистал список дел. Андроиды, андроиды… Он получил первое дело о девиантах всего несколько дней назад, а его уже всё это заебало.  
Кстати об андроидах. Хэнк посмотрел на стол напротив и осознал, что напарник, который прилагался к тому самому делу, сегодня ещё не появлялся. Непонятно, как на это реагировать. С одной стороны, было приятно не видеть это пластиковое табло и не слышать якобы радостное «Добрый день, лейтенант!»  
Да, Коннор тоже входил в список бесивших Хэнка вещей. По понедельникам — особенно.  
С другой стороны — он бы сидел сейчас и анализировал дела. Если он сегодня вообще не появится, Хэнку придётся вникать во всё самому, а настроя на работу не было совершенно.  
Глаза слипались. Возобновившаяся болтовня коллег на фоне убаюкивала. Хэнк материл самого себя за то, что забыл заехать за кофе. Сам не понял, как так получилось. Уснул, что ли, за рулём?  
Всё из-за этих утренних долбоёбов. Весь день пошёл по пизде, ещё даже не начавшись.  
Дойти до офисной кофемашины? Не вставая со стула, Хэнк наклонился вперёд и заглянул через стеклянные двери в комнатку для кофе-брейка. Разумеется, там уже околачивался Гэвин Рид. Хэнк подпёр голову рукой и прикрыл глаза. Нахрен. Контактировать с ещё одним долбоёбом решительно не хотелось. Зайдёт туда позже, если, конечно, Рид не собирается проторчать там весь день.  
— Добрый день, лейтенант!  
Блять.  
Хэнк медленно открыл глаза и поднял голову. У стола стоял Коннор: как всегда прямой, будто палку проглотил, и опрятный. Короче, полная противоположность тому, как выглядел сегодня Хэнк. Ну да, у андроида-то явно нет проблем со сном. Он ещё и улыбается, Господи. Если это выражение лица, вызывающее эффект зловещей долины, можно было назвать улыбкой, конечно. Над мимикой своих кукол этим чудикам из «Киберлайф» ещё работать и работать. А впрочем, вздумай Хэнк улыбнуться ему в ответ — будет выглядеть не лучше.  
Делать он этого, конечно, не станет.  
— Где шлялся? — без особого интереса спросил Хэнк, и только теперь заметил в руках у андроида пакет и пластиковый стаканчик.  
— Я был здесь с девяти утра, как обычно, — начал отчитываться Коннор. — Потом вышел на пятнадцать минут. На улице сегодня чудесная погода, лейтенант.  
— Ага. Просто офигительная. Я уже насмотрелся.  
Диод мигнул жёлтым. Наверное, андроид не понял сарказма.  
— Я кое-что принёс вам, лейтенант, — продолжил он, ставя перед Хэнком стакан и пакет. — Это сэндвичи и кофе. Откровенно говоря, я не одобряю ваш рацион, но решил, что сегодня это вас взбодрит, — андроид замер, ожидая, наверное, ответной реакции.  
— Фига себе, — выдал Хэнк. — А что сегодня, праздник какой-то?  
Андроид чуть склонил голову набок, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.  
— Нет. По статистике, для подавляющего большинства людей понедельник — самый тяжёлый день недели. Вероятно, необходимость вернуться к работе вступает в конфликт с желанием отдыхать.  
— Охренеть.  
Андроид продолжал внимательно на него смотреть.  
— А, ну… — Хэнк почувствовал себя глупо. — Спасибо.  
Коннор снова изобразил что-то вроде улыбки.  
— Пожалуйста. Я вернусь к работе.  
Хэнк рассеянно проследил, как андроид, больше не обращая на него внимания, уселся за свой стол и начал анализировать дела.  
У сложившейся ситуации нарисовалась первая положительная сторона.


	5. Я развею тьму

Это был один из самых неприятных снов, которые Хэнк когда-либо видел. Вдвойне обидно, потому что ему вообще редко что-то снилось.  
_Он лежит в своей кровати на спине. Ни шевельнуться, ни голову повернуть. Всё, что он видит — приоткрытое окно, вздыхающие на ветру бежевые занавески (цвет он скорее помнит, чем видит) и пятно света от уличного фонаря на полу._  
_Но это не всё. В комнате точно есть кто-то ещё — в другой стороне, у двери, там, где Хэнк не сможет его увидеть._  
_Шорох. Тёмная фигура ступила в пятно света, но лица её не разглядеть. Фигура тянет к нему руку. Он хочет отодвинуться, встать, убежать или хотя бы крикнуть, но не может. Лишь смотрит, как рука удлиняется, приближается к его горлу. Тишина оглушает. Пальцы сжимаются на горле, ещё чуть-чуть, и…_  
Неожиданный громкий звук (он даже не понял, что это было) заставил Хэнка резко распахнуть глаза, он закашлялся и сел на кровати. Как и во сне, в комнате было темно, занавески чуть шевелились от ветра из приоткрытого окна. Никаких фигур и в помине не было. Просто ночной кошмар.  
Хэнк взглянул на часы и с горестным вздохом откинулся на подушки. Пять утра. Можно уже не пытаться снова уснуть.  
Новый громкий звук заставил Хэнка вздрогнуть. Внизу что-то разбилось. Он снова сел и замер, прислушиваясь. Сумо? Нет, вряд ли.  
Тишина.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Что-то тут не так.  
Почему Сумо молчит?  
Хэнк протянул руку и взял с прикроватной тумбочки пистолет. Поднялся, подошёл к двери и бесшумно открыл её.  
В коридор проникал свет с кухни, и в этом свете двигалась какая-то тёмная человеческая фигура. Хэнк сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться, и осторожно пошёл вперёд.  
По стене вновь скользнула тень, и Хэнк на мгновение замер, испытав тот же гадкий страх, что и недавно во сне.  
Но почти в тот же момент что-то брякнуло, и бояться резко расхотелось — что там творится, блин? Кто-то влез к нему в дом своровать еду и пиво из холодильника или что?  
Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов и ворвался на кухню под оглушительный свист закипевшего чайника.  
— Стоять на месте!  
Пистолет смотрел в спину стоявшего у плиты андроида. Хэнк почувствовал сразу и облегчение, и злость, и покалывание в груди.  
— Чтоб тебя, — он опустил пистолет. — Коннор, какого хрена ты здесь забыл? Пять утра!  
Коннор повернулся к нему с виноватой улыбкой. В руках у него были осколки разбитой тарелки.  
— Простите, лейтенант, я не хотел разбудить вас так рано. Я не учёл, что ваш чайник старой модели и громко свистит, когда закипает. Возможно, вам стоит…  
— Ты совсем рехнулся, пластиковый? — перебил его Хэнк. — Вломился ко мне домой, чтобы прочитать лекцию о чайниках?  
Коннор выглядел удивлённым.  
— Вовсе нет, я пришёл приготовить вам завтрак. Вы каждое утро пьёте кофе и заедаете его пончиками. Это нездоровое поведение! Я всё изучил и выяснил, что, если вы будете плотно завтракать, потребность в пончиках отпадёт, вот я и решил…  
— Закрывай эту благотворительность, я взрослый человек и сам могу решить, чем мне питаться, — перебил его Хэнк. — Выметайся отсюда.  
— А ведёте вы себя совсем не как взрослый человек, — сварливо отозвался Коннор, отворачиваясь к плите. — Никуда я не пойду, пока не закончу.  
Чего?!  
Коннор обычно был довольно мягок в общении, но вот это вот его иногда выскакивающее упрямство прямо-таки выбивало Хэнка из колеи. Он не нашёлся с ответом и сердито плюхнулся на стул — раз уж Коннор всё равно его разбудил, пусть этот навязанный завтрак станет справедливой компенсацией.  
А с другой стороны, может, и хорошо, что разбудил. Всё равно сон был отвратительный.  
Пока Хэнк наблюдал, как Коннор одним точным движением разбивает яйца одно за другим, Сумо поднялся с подстилки, подошёл к хозяину и положил морду ему на колено.  
— Предатель, — с притворным укором сказал ему Хэнк, почёсывая за ухом. — Второй раз уже пускаешь в наш дом кого попало.  
«Кто попало» раздражённо мигнул диодом, но промолчал.  
— Как ты вошёл? Снова разбил стекло? — поинтересовался Хэнк.  
Диод мигнул ещё раз. Хэнк хмыкнул: возможно, ему не стоит вести разговор в таком тоне с андроидом, у которого в руках нож. И раскалённая сковородка поблизости.  
— Нет. Вы сами оставили окно гостиной приоткрытым. Лейтенант, это небезопасно! Ночью холодно, и к тому же сюда мог влезть грабитель…  
— Да-да, я уже убедился, что _это небезопасно_ , — Хэнк фыркнул, а диод на виске Коннора снова мигнул жёлтым.  
— Приятного аппетита, — буркнул он словно бы с обидой, ставя перед Хэнком тарелку с омлетом и кружку чая.  
— Ладно-ладно, — тот вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте, — не обижайся. Спасибо, что на этот раз вломился ко мне домой не для того, чтобы надавать по лицу и облить холодной водой.  
Коннор стоял у стола и молчал. Лучшим выбором в этой ситуации было заткнуться и поесть, что, в общем-то, Хэнк и собирался сделать, но под пристальным взглядом андроида ему кусок не лез в горло.  
— Ты так и будешь пялиться?  
— Жду, пока вы попробуете.  
От этой реплики в голове Хэнка пронёсся десяток разных мыслей, но озвучивать он их не стал и молча попробовал омлет. Коннор продолжал наблюдать. Это раздражало.  
— Вкусно, Коннор, — наконец сказал Хэнк, надеясь, что это как-то поможет. — Спасибо.  
Андроид сразу как-то расслабился, словно только этого и ждал, и отошёл от стола. Сумо внимательно наблюдал, как уменьшается количество омлета на тарелке хозяина.  
— Ну, а тебе чего? — спросил хозяин. — Хочешь кусочек? Не обманывайся, это всего лишь яйцо.  
— Не давайте ему, лейтенант, — строго сказал Коннор. — Я его уже покормил. Сумо, идём!  
— Чего-чего?  
Хэнк и глазом моргнуть не успел, как андроид нацепил на нехотя подошедшего к нему пса поводок и вывел того за дверь. Сумо, скорее всего, был в лёгком шоке: из-за того, что хозяин каждый раз просыпал на работу, они выходили не раньше половины десятого, а сейчас только начало седьмого.  
И когда его андроид-коп переквалифицировался в домработницу?

Коннор и Сумо вернулись в семь, оба были засыпаны снегом.  
— На улице снегопад, — сообщил андроид, отряхивая пиджак. — Если поедем сейчас, то успеем в участок вовремя, даже если попадём в пробку.  
— Тормози, — Хэнк поднял руку, прерывая его. — С чего ты взял, что я хочу успеть вовремя?  
Коннор, казалось, был озадачен видом расслабленно сидевшего на диване Хэнка — лейтенант действительно никуда не спешил.  
— Лейтенант, — терпеливо начал он, — наша работа над делом о девиантах будет более продуктивной, если вы начнёте приходить в участок вовремя.  
— Вышел отсюда, — беззлобно огрызнулся Хэнк. На самом деле он уже давно начал привыкать к занудству напарника и препирался скорее по привычке.  
Разумеется, Коннор опять никуда не ушёл. Он стоял и внимательно смотрел на Хэнка, пока тот наконец не сдался.  
— Ладно-ладно, разок можно и приехать вовремя, всё равно ты меня уже разбудил и никак не оставишь в покое, — Хэнка поднялся, ворча, и пошёл в ванную. Коннор проводил его взглядом, полным удовлетворения от проделанной работы.

Андроид, видимо, так хотел выполнить поставленную самим перед собой задачу, что, пока Хэнк умывался, подготовил ему одежду. Запомнил, пластиковый, с прошлого раза, где что лежит.  
— Ну, а теперь, когда мы, рискуя угодить в буран и застрять тут до весны, наконец едем в наш любимый участок, не хочешь ли ты объяснить своё поведение?  
Они сидели в машине, Хэнк — за рулём, Коннор — на соседнем сиденье, чинно сложив руки на коленях. Вопрос Хэнка заставил его повернуть голову и посмотреть на собеседника — медленно, словно он успел задремать. Если бы андроиды вообще могли дремать.  
— Я просто хочу вам помочь, лейтенант.  
— Помочь мне приходить на работу в поганом настроении? — уточнил Хэнк.  
— Вы и так постоянно «в поганом настроении», — парировал Коннор. Ответить на это было нечего.  
Повисшую тишину нарушил нервный гудок из соседнего автомобиля — за десять минут поток машин, в который они попали, почти не сдвинулся с места.  
«Высокотехнологичное будущее, — флегматично размышлял Хэнк, барабаня пальцами по рулю, — а проблемы с дорогами решать так и не научились.»  
Коннор молчал, но Хэнк видел краем глаза, что андроид поглядывает на него.  
— Ну, чего тебе?  
Он ожидал очередную лекцию, но взгляд Коннора поразил его — такой мягкий, такой… человечный?  
— Вы плохо спите, да?  
Поток тронулся, и Хэнк отвернулся от Коннора, чтобы следить за дорогой.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— По вам видно, что вы не высыпаетесь, а регулярные опоздания на работу лишь подтверждают моё предположение — хотя возможно и то, что… — Коннор осёкся.  
— Что?  
— Что у вас не хватает мотивации на то, чтобы встать с постели, — закончил андроид уже тише.  
— Намекаешь, что у меня депрессия?  
Коннор не ответил и отвернулся. Хэнк вздохнул и поправил зеркало заднего вида — без особой надобности, правда.  
— Да, я плохо сплю, — через силу признал он. Коннор снова повернулся к нему, видимо, рассчитывая на новые откровения.  
— И чего ты постоянно так смотришь? Всякая хрень мне снится… иногда. Или вообще ничего не снится — потому что сплю урывками. И мотивации у меня давно нет. Не только на то, чтобы проснуться — на то, чтобы жить. Существую по инерции. Почти как машина. Понимаешь?  
Если бы его спросили, зачем он вообще рассказывает машине о том, почему чувствует себя машиной, он бы не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Потому что андроид-переговорщик даже матёрого копа развёл на эмоции? Да чёрт его знает.  
— Нет, — честно признался Коннор. — Не понимаю. Судя по вашим словам, я, андроид, живее чем вы, человек.  
— Да может, так и есть, — откликнулся Хэнк, и Коннор опять надолго завис.  
Они почти прорвались сквозь метель к участку, когда Коннор вдруг опять заговорил.  
— Лейтенант.  
— Ну?  
— Если хотите, я могу приходить регулярно. Будить вас, помогать по дому, — Коннор отвернулся и стал рассматривать проносившийся за окном снег. — Если, конечно, вам нужна помощь пластиковой куклы.  
Его поведения удивляло Хэнка всё больше. Они работают вместе уже достаточно долго, но когда Коннор успел стать… таким?  
Хэнк мог бы сказать: «Иди нахрен, пластиковый.»  
Хэнк мог бы сказать: «Я уже говорил тебе, что не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи, особенно твоей.»  
Хэнк мог бы сказать: «Никогда больше так не делай, иначе я взбешусь.»  
Но вместо этого он коротко бросил, стараясь сдержать эмоции, которые годами сжигали его изнутри и от вопроса Коннора вспыхнули с новой силой:  
— Приходи.  
И, увидев выражение лица Коннора, вдруг понял, что это того стоило.


	6. Похмелье

Хэнк закрылся в ванной — его неудержимо рвало. Коннор стоял на кухне и флегматично рассматривал подготовленный стакан с водой и таблетку. Он рассчитывал на сознательность Хэнка, когда отпускал его накануне в бар посмотреть бейсбол, но Хэнк оказанного доверия не оправдал. В следующий раз Коннор наплюёт на все эти знаки вроде «андроидам вход воспрещён» и пойдёт с ним.  
Коннор отнёс стакан к ванной и деликатно постучал в дверь.  
— Хэнк? Я принёс лекарство.  
— Ага, — пропыхтел тот за дверью.  
Андроид заглянул внутрь. Хэнк сидел на бортике ванны, вытирая мокрое лицо полотенцем.  
— Как самочувствие? — поинтересовался Коннор, подходя ближе и передавая человеку стакан.  
— Пока что я не уверен, что я вообще себя чувствую, — Хэнк залпом осушил стакан. Коннор не сводил с него внимательного взгляда.  
— Ну, что ты так смотришь? Да, я облажался. Мне не стоило так напиваться. Я переборщил.  
— Вам следует быть осторожнее с выпивкой, — напомнил Коннор.  
— Я уже тебе всё сказал.  
На этой фразе андроид вдруг улыбнулся. Кстати, улыбаться у него уже получалось неплохо. По крайней мере, бежать за святой водой при виде этого выражения лица не хотелось.  
— И что ты лыбишься?  
— Вчера, когда я приволок вас из бара, вы сказали мне кое-что.  
У Хэнка появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он напрочь забыл все события вчерашнего вечера.  
— И что я такого сказал?  
— Что я вам почти как сын.  
Ладно, можно выдохнуть, всё оказалось не так страшно.  
— Я читал, что люди часто отказываются от своих слов, сказанных… В состоянии вроде вашего, — продолжал андроид, не сводя взгляда с Хэнка.  
— Тебе следует меньше торчать в интернете, — проворчал тот. — Дай угадаю, ты хочешь знать, откажусь ли я от своих?  
— Да, хочу.  
Хэнк резко поднялся с бортика и тут же пожалел об этом: закружилась голова. Одним неуловимым движением Коннор подхватил его под руку, не давая упасть.  
— Дело в том, — начал Хэнк, держась свободной рукой за голову, — что мы с тобой уже так давно знакомы, что я иногда забываю, что ты андроид. Да даже если и не забываю, мне уже как-то насрать, если честно. У тебя вот здесь, — он приложил ладонь к регулятору тириумного насоса, и Коннор озадаченно мигнул диодом, — гораздо больше, чем у многих людей. И ты мне по-настоящему дорог.  
Это была очень сложная речь для человека, которого за утро уже несколько раз прополоскало. Коннор выглядел ошеломлённым. Он смотрел на Хэнка во все глаза, не моргая, но ничего не говорил.  
— Знаешь, что? Меня от твоих взглядов уже буквально тошнит, — проворчал Хэнк. — Так что, если ты не против…  
Коннор послушно вышел из ванной, закрыл за собой дверь и сел на пол в коридоре. Сумо тут же подошёл и прилёг рядом. Рассеянно почёсывая пса за ухом, андроид всеми силами своих процессов пытался обработать новую информацию.  
Информацию, для которого его системы явно были не предназначены.


	7. С Рождеством

— Это завораживает, — выдохнул Коннор, перебивая тихо игравшего из колонок Синатру. Хэнк оторвался от планшета и поднял голову.  
Андроид стоял у окна и смотрел, как на улице крупными хлопьями валил снег. Огоньки снаружи мерцали почти в такт с его диодом.  
— Ничего, со временем привыкаешь, — обнадёжил его Хэнк.  
— У меня никогда не было времени осознать это, — продолжил Коннор. — Снег — это потрясающе!  
— Да-да.  
— Вы когда-нибудь обращали на него внимание, лейтенант?  
— Раньше мне казалось, что наблюдение за снежинками меня успокаивает. Теперь я просто думаю о том, что природа мертва до весны.  
Коннор мигнул диодом, обернулся и посмотрел на него. Хэнк пожал плечами и продолжил:  
— Да ладно, это естественный природный процесс, тебе ли не знать. У тебя же гугл в голове.  
— Нет, — буркнул Коннор и скрестил руки на груди. — Я думал, Сумо будет рад почувствовать приближение праздника, но он, похоже, не очень доволен.  
Хэнк проследил за его взглядом и посмотрел на Сумо. Пёс сосредоточенно встряхивался, пытаясь снять висевшую на шее мишуру.  
— Он же собака, нахрена ему твои праздники. Сними, пусть не мучается.  
Коннор послушно присел на корточки перед псом и размотал мишуру.  
— Ладно, прости, приятель, — он похлопал Сумо по спине и выпрямился. — Пойду выключу духовку, скоро можно будет садиться за стол.  
— Поясни-ка, когда ты успел научиться готовить? Ты на прошлой неделе и картошку-то почистить не смог.  
— Патч скачал.  
— А, «патч скачал». Я же говорил, что сам могу всему тебя научить.  
Коннор покачал головой.  
— Это немного другое.  
— В смысле?  
— Вы говорили, что не отмечаете Рождество. Если бы я попросил вас научить меня готовить праздничный ужин, вы бы отказались, — Коннор деловито забросил на плечо полотенце и пошёл на кухню, Сумо затрусил следом за ним. — Считайте, что это мой подарок для вас. На Рождество же принято дарить подарки.  
— Ну охренеть теперь, — беззлобно буркнул Хэнк и встал с дивана, чтобы приоткрыть окно: жар из кухни постепенно добрался до гостиной.  
Пока Коннор возился с духовкой — Хэнк понятия не имел, что он там готовит, но пахло действительно вкусно, — он присел на подоконник и посмотрел на тёмную безлюдную улицу. На разноцветные лампочки на крышах соседних домов. На огромные сугробы повсюду — ох и заколебаются они потом всё это расчищать.  
Может быть, в наблюдении за снежинками всё ещё было что-то медитативное.  
Хэнк ощутил прикосновение к плечу и обернулся. Коннор накинул на него плед.  
— Не надо сидеть у раскрытого окна, тем более в футболке. Вы простудитесь.  
— Сказал андроид, который нахрен вынес мне стекло почти два месяца назад, — парировал Хэнк. Коннор насупился.  
— Может, хватит уже это припоминать?  
— Должен же тебя кто-то воспитывать, — Хэнк усмехнулся и плотнее укутался в плед. — Ладно, спасибо.  
Коннор с серьёзным видом кивнул и отошёл.  
— Вы не включили ёлку.  
Он просунул руку между ветвей и в тот же миг небольшая ель в углу гостиной засияла десятками огоньков. Они осветили лицо андроида, удовлетворённо осматривавшего результат своего труда — Хэнк заявил, что украшать дом к празднику не собирается, и Коннор занимался этим самостоятельно. Однажды Хэнк просто привёл Сумо с вечерней прогулки и увидел, что у него на двери появился рождественский венок, в гостиной — небольшая ёлка, а на стенах комнат — гирлянды. И вот ещё Синатра - Коннор знал, какую музыку выбрать.  
— Сумо! — вдруг заорал Коннор, разрушая уютную картину, и со всех ног кинулся оттаскивать заинтересованного пса от оставленного на столе противня с запечённым мясом. Хэнк сделал фейспалм.  
— Если он всё сожрал, гулять с ним пойдёшь сам.  
— Нет, он не успел, — отозвался Коннор. — Кстати говоря, всё уже готово.

Это был самый странный рождественский ужин на памяти Хэнка. Он уже давно не заморачивался с готовкой и всякими там праздничными атрибутами, предпочитая просто развалиться на диване с Сумо, поставив на столик ящик пива и, например, пиццу, и потупить в телевизор. А теперь у него накрытый стол, ёлка, да ещё и андроид. Коннор сидел за столом вместе с ним, но, разумеется, ничего не ел, и это воспринималось странно: Хэнк всё ещё не привык.  
— Ладно, я готов признать, что кулинарный патч в этом вашем «Киберлайф» вполне ничего.  
— Я оставлю им отзыв с ваших слов, — отозвался Коннор, и это было похоже на шутку.  
— Юморист, — Хэнк вышел в коридор, вытащил из комода свёрток и перебросил его Коннору. Тот, видимо, броска не ожидал, мигнул диодом, но свёрток поймал.  
— Что это?  
— А ты как думаешь? «На Рождество же принято дарить подарки»! Вот тебе и подарок.  
Коннор уставился на Хэнка, отчаянно мигая диодом. Несмотря на девиацию и все эти его навороченные функции, эмоции он пока выражал крайне фигово, и по лицу было почти невозможно понять, о чём он думает. Иногда, правда, когда слишком удивлялся, он мог широко распахивать глаза, вот как сейчас. Не завис бы.  
Но если для него это действительно что-то значит, то Хэнку приятно это осознавать.  
— Я никогда не получал подарков, — наконец выдал Коннор, опуская голову и рассматривая свёрток.  
«Только пиздюлей», — мысленно закончил за него Хэнк, наблюдая, как он развязывает ленту и разворачивает упаковку.  
— О, — только и успел сказать Коннор, а Хэнк уже его перебил:  
— Слушай, я, может быть, не очень хорош в выборе одежды для другого мужика, но это всё равно лучше, чем твои иерихоновские шмотки. А цвет, ну… Я хотел найти что-нибудь поярче.  
Коннор мял в руках зелёный свитер.  
— Спасибо, Хэнк. Это много для меня значит.  
Это было невыносимо. Хэнк почувствовал, как у него горят уши, и отвернулся.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, это просто свитер.  
Скрипнул стул, Коннор подошёл к человеку и крепко его обнял. Хэнк поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Коннор!.. Ну как маленький, в самом деле…  
— Я просто хотел выразить благодарность, — проговорил андроид куда-то ему в плечо.  
Хэнк кое-как высвободил одну руку и похлопал его по голове.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ну… С Рождеством тебя, что ли.  
Коннор кивнул.  
— С Рождеством, Хэнк.


	8. В обществе

Откровенно говоря, Хэнк не любил находиться в центре Детройта. Шумно, громко, людно. Ему приятнее было возвращаться домой, на свою тихую улочку, или гулять с Сумо в городском парке, где среди таких же, как он сам, медленно прогуливавшихся людей можно было расслабиться и наслаждаться спокойствием. Шума и суеты Хэнку с головой хватало на работе. Может, старость всё-таки настигла его, хотя он упорно старался её не замечать. Будет неудивительно, если однажды он по примеру старших друзей бросит всё и махнёт куда-нибудь за город.  
В мире была всего одна причина, по которой он мог заставить себя пойти гулять по центру Детройта в воскресенье: Коннор.  
После принятия своей девиации андроид словно бы стремился находиться как можно ближе к человеческому обществу, ощущать себя его частью — в отличие от Хэнка, который в последние годы только и делал, что пытался отгородиться от людей. Только вот отказать Коннору в совместной прогулке ему просто не хватало сил.  
О нелюбви Хэнка к толпам и чересчур оживлённому центру города дотошный андроид не знал.  
Сначала Хэнк ворчал, потом начал потихоньку привыкать, потом вдруг понял, что действительно нуждается в тех эмоциях, которые он получал, гуляя с Коннором по улицам. В чём-то это напоминало прогулку с Сумо: что пёс, что андроид, то шли рядом, глазея во все стороны, то вдруг срывались с места, заметив что-то интересное — только и бегай за ними.  
— Смотрите, Хэнк! — восклицал Коннор, указывая то на одну, то на другую огромную светящуюся витрину. В витрине могло находиться что угодно, Хэнк даже не пытался понять, по какому принципу Коннор выбирал, на что залипнуть.   
Ещё ему очень нравились уличные музыканты, и он мог подолгу стоять возле каждого из них, вслушиваясь в мелодии и, кажется, получая от этого какое-то своё, андроидское удовольствие. Наверное, любопытство андроида было вызвано тем, что он просто начал воспринимать окружавший его мир под другим углом — по крайней мере, это было единственное доступное Хэнку объяснение.  
— Я теперь ощущаю себя иначе, — сказал ему как-то Коннор. — Сложно объяснить, какие чувства я испытываю, но мне это нравится.  
Однажды Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что ему интересно наблюдать за поведением Коннора в обществе. Андроид вежливо отступал в сторону, пропуская выходивших из магазина людей, помог какому-то мужчине собрать высыпавшиеся из коробки яблоки и вообще вёл себя как образцово воспитанный молодой человек.  
Но в глазах большинства людей он так и оставался машиной, и далеко не все рассыпались в благодарностях в ответ на его действия. Коннор, похоже, всё прекрасно понимал, и лишь изредка диод на его виске мигал жёлтым. Хэнк даже предположить не мог, что в такие моменты было на уме у андроида, и поэтому беспокоился за него.  
— Хэнк! — оклик Коннора вывел его из раздумий.  
— Что такое?  
Андроид стоял возле очередной витрины, на сей раз с гаджетами, но смотрел вовсе не на неё, а на приютившегося в подворотне нищего. Хэнк подошёл ближе. Человек сидел съёжившись, лица было почти не разглядеть из-за поднятого ворота и надвинутой почти на самые глаза шапки. В ногах у него стояла картонка с надписью «Андроиды забрали мою работу». Ожидаемо.  
— Коннор, — тихо позвал Хэнк, — лучше не мозоль ему глаза: никогда не знаешь, что на уме у отчаявшегося человека.  
Коннор не реагировал и не двигался. Его диод мигал жёлтым, словно андроид что-то напряжённо обдумывал.  
— Коннор?  
— Хэнк, — Коннор повернулся к нему. — У вас не будет немного мелочи?  
— Будет, — Хэнк сунул руку в карман и протянул ему несколько монет. — Я могу сделать это сам. Или тебе охота нарваться?  
Коннор зажал монетки в кулаке и ничего не ответил. Хэнк наблюдал, как он подошёл к сидевшему на земле человеку и протянул ему мелочь. Нищий вдруг ухватил андроида за рукав и подтянул его ближе к себе, и Хэнк уже было сорвался с места, как вдруг Коннор выпрямился, кивнул нищему и отошёл.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Хэнк, когда Коннор вернулся к нему. Андроид кивнул, словно бы немного рассеянно.  
— Он поблагодарил меня. Искренне. Я этого немного не ожидал. То есть… Он же работу потерял из-за андроидов.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
— Наверное, ему было неважно, кто ты. Сейчас и от людей-то эмпатии не добьёшься, что уж говорить об андроидах. Я рад, что ты не ошибся.  
Коннор мигнул диодом и улыбнулся.  
— Это не первый раз, когда вы нелестно отзываетесь о людях, Хэнк. Вы их не любите.  
— Да ладно тебе. Я и андроидов не любил. Похоже, тебе под силу заставить меня изменить своё мнение. Сегодня, например, я пришёл к выводу, что не все люди — говнюки вроде Гэвина.  
Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Обещаю, что не расскажу о вашей оценке детективу Риду.


	9. Звуки музыки

Весна в этом году была что надо. Очень быстро зимний мрак, который порой казался Хэнку бесконечным, сошёл на нет, небо прояснилось и сияло голубизной, а улицы Детройта были сплошь покрыты лужами — что, конечно, не очень приятно, особенно когда у тебя есть собака. Особенно если эта собака — Сумо.  
Впрочем, в этот день он вёл себя гораздо спокойнее. Может быть, труды Коннора по освоению мастерства дрессировки начали приносить свои плоды… Или же просто на улице было более-менее сухо.  
Хэнк всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, каким стал Коннор после девиации. Он носил эту свою непонятно откуда взявшуюся человеческую одежду, эту шапку, которая закрывала диод (Коннор его не стеснялся и снимать его не стал, ему просто нравилась шапка). Он бегал с Сумо по городскому парку, кидал ему фрисби, трепал по холке, смеялся, хлопал в ладоши, восклицая «хороший мальчик!» и вообще был живее всех живых.  
— Я действительно люблю собак, — сказал Коннор, приседая рядом с Сумо, чтобы почесать его за ухом. — Раньше это было просто частью моей программы социализации, но теперь я могу сказать это искренне. Я люблю собак, они замечательные, — Коннор широко улыбнулся и обнял Сумо за шею. Тот пыхтел после игры, вывалив язык, но выглядел очень довольным.  
Хэнк не знал, что на это сказать, но чувствовал, что улыбается Коннору в ответ. И от этого внутри стало как-то по-особенному легко и хорошо.  
— У тебя уже совсем живая мимика, парень, — сказал он. — Тебя не отличишь от человека.  
— Конечно же отличишь, — с улыбкой поправил его Коннор и поднялся. — Пойдёмте в центр парка, там мужчина с гитарой. Я хочу послушать.  
В центре парка, где все тропинки соединялись в одной большой точке, действительно стоял бородатый мужчина с гитарой в руках. Хэнк присел на лавочку неподалёку, уставший от беготни Сумо плюхнулся рядом на землю.  
Коннор же стоял в нескольких шагах от музыканта и заворожённо смотрел, как тот с упоением перебирал струны гитары. Он улыбнулся андроиду, а того, казалось, целиком поглотили эмоции — Хэнк не знал, какие именно, и ему очень хотелось спросить. Но он был абсолютно уверен, что когда Коннор «отвиснет», то сам поделится с ним своими ощущениями — он делал это с охотой и довольно часто. Они могли подолгу сидеть и обсуждать всё новое, что открывал в себе андроид день за днём после девиации. Коннор, конечно, был кладезем информации и во многих вещах разбирался лучше многих людей (а ещё умел убивать), но когда дело касалось эмоций, Хэнку казалось, что он помогает познавать мир кому-то очень наивному и неопытному.  
Но Коннор, конечно же, не был дурачком и очень преуспевал в самоанализе. Стремился сам понимать свои чувства во всей их полноте. И теперь уже не Хэнк помогал ему разобраться в себе, а скорее сам андроид без умолку трещал о своих ощущениях — а Хэнк каждый раз открывал что-то новое для самого себя.  
Лёгкая приятная мелодия очень хорошо подходила этому дню: чистому небу, ярко горевшему солнцу, тихому парку, поселившейся в душе Хэнка гармонии. Хорошо, спокойно.  
И вдруг Хэнк заметил, что Коннор, который казался застывшим на месте, на самом двигался. Пальцами по своей ноге отстукивал ритм и чуть покачивал головой — тихонько, будто бы украдкой.  
Он не делал так раньше. Пробовал, конечно, но резкие и ломаные движения только вызывали желание отвезти андроида на диагностику, да и самому Коннору они ничего не давали. Значит, теперь андроид снова понял что-то новое для себя?  
Значит, он будет трещать об этом весь вечер.  
А Хэнк будет слушать его с искренним интересом.

Людей в парке было немного, они приходили и уходили, кидали музыканту мелочь в футляр от гитары — он, казалось, особо не обращал на это внимания, но всё же благодарно кивал и улыбался всем слушателям. И только Коннор продолжал стоять на месте и никуда не уходил, пока мужчина не прервался, чтобы глотнуть колы из стоявшей у его ног бутылки. Тогда андроид «ожил», обернулся и подошёл к Хэнку.  
— Парень хорош. Мне тоже понравилось, — заметил тот, машинально протягивая андроиду парю купюр. Ей-богу, за последнее время он раздал нищим и уличным музыкантам больше мелочи, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь.  
Пока Коннор возвращался к музыканту, Хэнк встал с лавки и потянулся. Сумо проследил за хозяином, тоже встал и ткнулся носом ему в колени. Почёсывая пса за ухом, Хэнк наблюдал, как Коннор положил купюры в футляр. Гитарист улыбнулся и поблагодарил его, а потом добавил:  
— Вы хороший слушатель. Мне приятно, что эти мелодии кого-то настолько цепляют.

— О чём думаешь?  
Они почти вышли из парка, а Коннор всё молчал. Это было не очень-то на него похоже.  
— О музыке, — отозвался он наконец. — И ещё о том человеке. Я видел много уличных музыкантов, которые играли ради чаевых, но он будто бы… играл просто так?  
— Не так уж много ты видел, — хмыкнул Хэнк. — Или видел, но не понял. Я, конечно, тоже не эксперт по чужой мотивации, но, как по мне, парень действительно играл просто так, а чаевые — приятный бонус. Ну, ты его видел? Ухоженный, одет хорошо. Не думаю, что он нуждается в деньгах. Скорее совмещает приятное с полезным, делится с миром своим творчеством, потому что может и потому что хочет. Может, вдохновляет других. Тебя, например.  
Коннор сунул руки в карманы куртки, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю задумчивость.  
— Мне нравилось, как он играл. Но я ещё не очень хорошо понимаю музыку.  
— Тебе было хорошо, когда ты его слушал? — вопрос был скорее риторический.  
— Да.  
— Ну вот и всё. Больше и понимать ничего не надо, — Хэнк усмехнулся и похлопал Коннора по плечу. — Я видел, как ты танцевал.  
— Я скорее пробовал уловить ритм.  
— Называй, как хочешь. Я тоже так делаю, когда слушаю любимую музыку.  
— Я знаю, — просиял Коннор. — Я видел.  
— Хотя предполагалось, что не должен был, — сказал Хэнк уже гораздо тише, куда-то в сторону.   
Коннор отвлёкся на Сумо и будто бы не услышал этого.


End file.
